Ticklish Kitten
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post Movie. Georgette is bored one day and sees a way to fix that problem when Oliver comes along. A way which is literally a laugh riot.


Hi there! I have made quite a few tickling fanfics and they've gotten a lot of praise. This is my newest one, and it involves Georgette having the time of her life at Oliver's expense(in a cute, funny, harmless way). I think you can tell how she does so by the title, but in any case, here we go.

NOTE WELL:

This fanfic takes place a week after the events of Oliver And Company.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Oliver And Company and thus to Disney.

Ticklish Kitten

Georgette was feeling just a little bit bored. Yeah, she was perfect, and she'd gotten to like her new housemate, Oliver, more than she initially had, but even so, despite all this, all of her awards and her popularity and beauty, she suddenly was feeling a lot more bored than she had in a long time. She didn't know why, as she'd woken up just as she always did this morning, but she wasn't feeling as excited, perky and perfect as she usually did. "This is very unusual…" she said to herself, "and not in a good way. There's got to be some way to end this boredom of mine…" Suddenly, she saw Oliver come up to where she was, saying: "Hi, Georgette! I hope I'm not bothering you, but I was wondering…since Jenny's at school today, and Winston and Jenny's parents are out discussing matters for giving Fagin a job as their house cleaner, could you play with me, please? I'm in a really energetic mood today, and since you're the only one around right now…" He gave her pleading kitty cat eyes, curious as to whether they'd work with Georgette or not.

All of what he said was quite astute. Jenny was currently at school, and Fagin had recently leapt at an offer he was given to be the designated house cleaner for the Foxworths, which would allow him to have a job, live better and give both himself and his dogs a much better place to live, as it was intended their home, in whatever form, would be set up next door to the Foxworths. Though Fagin had accepted it, there obviously had to be planning, so both Jenny's parents and Winston had gone to his barge to talk of these plans with him and vice versa. As such, only Oliver and Georgette occupied the house at the moment, and Oliver was feeling so playful it was amazing even by his sweet, darling standards. Georgette suddenly saw an end to her boredom, as a fiendish idea brewed in her mind, and a very wicked grin grew on her face. A second later, she looked down at Oliver with her evil smile quite conspicuous and said: "Why, Oliver, you're not bothering me at all! And sure, I'll play with you!" "You will? Thanks!" Oliver smiled. "Of course, I didn't tell him HOW I'm going to play with him…" she thought.

"Come down with me. I know a perfect game." Georgette said, and she and Oliver went down to the living room. "Really? That's great!" Oliver chirped. Now, here's why Georgette got such a sinister idea and sadistic smile as she did. You see, two days ago, Georgette had found out that Oliver was not JUST the kind, innocent, adorable, loving and sweet kitten he was and would remain, he also was excessively ticklish. She'd heard laughter from her room, and it sounded like him, so she put her ear to the wall and listened. Turns out, Jenny was playing with him in her bed, and she was giving him the kind of tummy rub that tickled a bit. Since it was just a little tickle and he was emitting open laughter, Georgette came to the conclusion that he was ticklish beyond belief. Especially on his belly, which is where Georgette was now, two days later, aiming to go for. Yeah, you read right. She initially was a bit surprised to learn of it those two days ago, but it didn't mean much of anything to her one way or the other. But now, on this day, she was going to eliminate her boredom via tickling the hell out of Oliver. She'd have to trick him into lying on his back first, though, so on the way down she'd thought up a plan for doing so. Once the two of them had reached the living room, Georgette said: "Okay, Oliver, we're here. Now, this is a new game I made up, so you're going to have to listen to the rules."

"Okay, I'm all ears!" Oliver said, perking up even further and anticipating what he thought would be a lot of fun in his future. "First, it's required that you're going to have to get on your back." Georgette replied. Oliver rolled over on his back and asked: "You mean like this?" A second later, Georgette said: "Perfect!" as she saw he was all the way turned over onto his back and his soft, cute, yellow belly was completely exposed. "Okay, what now?" asked Oliver. Then Georgette responded: "Then, I'm going to…" She sashayed over and revealed her true intentions just then, bringing her paws lightly down onto his belly in a flash and then tickling him all over it subsequently. She finished her sentence: "…TICKLE YOU GOOD!" Oliver had been caught completely off guard and was now helpless under the tormenting tickle of Georgette. He could do nothing but burst into laughter, and while he struggled and thrashed under her tickling, he was barely able to breathe, he was laughing so hard. And Georgette had the biggest grin on her face she had ever had in her life. Her boredom was finally over. She used both her front toes and the claws on them(which she lightly brushed over his belly, as so not to cut him)to tickle Oliver.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Oliver laughed out loudly. "GEHEHEHEHEHEOHOHOHOHOHOHORGE HEHEHEHETEHE, WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARE YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOIN G TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Isn't it obvious? I was bored. You wanted to play. I'm filling both those empty slots by using you as my tickling toy!" Georgette replied. "I found out how ticklish you were two days before this one, when Jenny was giving you a tummy rub and it tickled you so much you couldn't keep from laughing. Didn't make much difference to me then, but I'm using it to my advantage now!"

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH EASE STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAND BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEING TICKLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHED!" Oliver yowled out. "No way, no how, kid!" Georgette answered. "I'm enjoying myself way too much, and I'm definitely taking my time with you and making this last! So I hope you're ready to feel more like a hyena than a kitten for a while…" "HAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA! GEHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORGEHEH EHEHEHEHEHETEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE, I AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAM BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEGGING YOHOHOHOHOHOU! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAP TICKLING MEHEHEHEHE!" Oliver howled with laughter. Georgette continued to tickle him like this, and pretty soon, tears were coming out of Oliver's eyes from all the laughter Georgette was eliciting from him.

"Enough with the claws and paws!" Georgette said. "Time for the tongue to take its turn!" She used her tongue to lick Oliver up, down and across his belly, and this was driving him even more nuts than the paw and claw tickling had been. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A! STOHOHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LICKING!" Oliver cried out. "MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE IT STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO TICKLISH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "I know you are, which makes it all the more fun!" Georgette said between her most recent lick and the one after it. As soon as she was finished licking Oliver's belly, she switched to using her nose to tickle his belly and she also gave raspberries on it. This drove Oliver berserk, of course.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA T THAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOSEHEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHA!" Oliver mewled. "THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT TICKLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEVEHEHEHEH EHEN WOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORSE! STAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Utterly out of the question, Oliver." Georgette responded. "In fact, I'm about to perform the mother of all tickling sequences on you. Hope you still have some laughter left in those lungs…"

She swiftly licked Oliver's belly, tickled it with her front toes and the claws on them and used her nose and muzzle to tickle his underbelly, as well, all at the same time and in such a way so she switched from one to another quite a bit. The combo and sensation made it so Oliver was unable to do anything but laugh, and couldn't even squeeze out words to beg Georgette to stop this time. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he caterwauled(pun most definitely intended). "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !"

Soon enough, Oliver had been laughing so hard and so much that he peed on the floor. And by the time Georgette was finally satisfied and decided to stop tickling him, Oliver was in utter hysterics, with tears coming out of his eyes in every direction, and he didn't even notice or feel it when Georgette flipped him back rightside up, he was laughing so long and loud. When once he could think, speak and see clearly again, he looked up to Georgette, who said: "My, but that was fun! Don't you think so, Oliver? Wasn't that hilarious?" Oliver blushed and replied: "I have to admit, it was kind of fun…in fact, it wasn't half bad…actually, that tickling you gave me…I think I liked it…" "My, so it would seem you weren't as unwilling to undergo it as you made it sound, hmm?" Georgette asked. "Guess not, but boy, did it take a lot out of me. I'm beat…" Oliver said, realizing how tired he was all of a sudden. "Ah, yes, kittens do tend to run out of steam fast." Georgette nodded. "To be honest, I'm suddenly in the mood for a nap myself, since I was bored before this and now it's over, so why don't you climb on my back and I can take us upstairs to snuggle up to each other as your reward for killing my boredom?"

"I'd love that! Thanks!" Oliver smiled, and Georgette leaned down and put her head in front of him so he could climb up her face and get onto her back. Georgette then walked up the stairs, and once they got into her room, Georgette lay down on her bed and Oliver slid down her side, then he snuggled into her as she put her right foreleg around him and they both were fast asleep in seconds, cuddling up to one another. Soon, Jenny got home and, after she went up to her room, so did her parents, along with Winston, and they were accompanied by Fagin, since they'd gotten done with their plans and he'd helped confirm he would take the job, and thus they were going to give him a tour of the mansion he'd be cleaning regularly. When they got into the living room, though, they saw Oliver's urine on the rug, and the Foxworths freaked. "Wait!" Fagin said. "I could just start my job by doing a small part of it here and cleaning that up!" "Of course!" Mr. Foxworth said. "It's a perfect idea"! Mrs. Foxworth agreed.

So Fagin got what he needed and, by the time he'd finished, it was impossible to tell that there had been pee on that rug. "My, Fagin, I think you're going to be splendid at this." Winston said. "Me, too." Fagin smiled. "Good future, here I come!" "Although there is one thing…" said Mrs. Foxworth. "The look and size of the urine puddle made it clear that Oliver was the one who did it." "Yes, we need to go up and give that kitten a spanking, then make sure he remembers to use the litter box for that sort of thing from now on." Mr. Foxworth nodded. So the Foxworth parents walked upstairs to Jenny's room, believing Oliver would be in there, since he usually was at this time of day, and when Mr. Foxworth knocked on the door, Jenny opened it and said: "Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! What brings you up here? You should see how cute this is." "How cute what is?" asked Mrs. Foxworth. Jenny then said: "SHHHHHHH…" and pointed to where her two pets were on her bed, dreaming happy dreams and cuddled up to one another.

The hearts of Mr. and Mrs. Foxworth melted, and they looked at each other in a way that, without words, clearly said they should just excuse Oliver's peeing incident this once, and save a spanking and reminder that he is to use the litter box for that kind of thing only for if he ever did it again, which both knew was highly unlikely, since he almost never did anything even so much as resembling this, and the same went for Georgette. They simply whispered to Jenny: "So very cute, indeed." and walked back downstairs, with Jenny gently closing her door and looking upon her napping poodle and slumbering orange kitten warmly and lovingly.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Please rate and review, y'all!


End file.
